


Focus

by bennys_cologne



Category: Bull (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Murder, Blood, Chunk is a pure cinnamon roll, Chunk is the best, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Relationships, Family Feels, Gen, Gun Violence, Hospitals, Hurt! Bull, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Injury, Lots of Angst, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Past Murder, Past Relationship(s), Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennys_cologne/pseuds/bennys_cologne
Summary: When a case goes south, and Bull is injured, the Team is left to deal with the aftermath.





	1. Bull

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I´m a sucker for hurt/comfort and also because we needed something a bit dramtic. I don´t know if updates will be once a week or not. Keep an eye on the tags, for they might Change. Also, check out my Tumblr; http://kingsmankaiju.tumblr.com/ for more Bull stuff ;)

Bull is lying on the ground when he opens his eyes with a pained groan, his ears are ringing and _why is he lying on the ground?_ He asks himself confused, but his usually brilliant mind seems to be muted by the dull aching in his shoulder and the throbbing pain in the back of his head. There´s quite the turmoil going on above his head he notes, people are screaming, someone get´s tackled to the ground and goes down with a loud pang and suddenly Benny comes into view, his concerned looking face is speckled with blood and so is his white shirt and grey suit.

 _My blood? How was that even possible? And where is our client?_ The questions echo through his mind, but he has no answer.

“...hear me? I said, can you hear me, Bull?” Benny´s voice sounds strained and so far away, like he´s speaking under water and a voice inside of him tells Bull that he´s going into shock that _he needs to focus, focus on Benny, on the people around you, on anything, just don´t go into shock._ The lawyer kneels down next to him and touches Bull´s injured shoulder, which sends a flashing pain through his whole body. The brunette man groans, clenches his eyes tightly shut and turns his face to the side, feeling his cheek collide with the cold floor softly, almost like a kiss.

“No, no, no!” Benny´s hand leaves his shoulder to turn his face back towards him. “Stay with me!” The lawyer´s voice is full of concern as he utters those words, Benny´s hand is warm and wet and this time Bull is certain it´s his own blood. You’re bleeding. His mind tells him. You have been shot and now you’re bleeding. Finally it clicks inside his brain.

The world is turning fuzzy at the edge of his vision, but he holds onto consciousness with an iron like grip.

Except for Benny, the people around them started to clear the room, some faster than others, the noises dim down; suddenly all he can hear is his own heartbeat, way too fast for his own liking and Benny´s heavy breathing as he focuses all his attention on stopping Bull´s wound from bleeding. “Hold on, Bull, there´s an ambulance on its way...” Benny promises, unconsciously ruffling a hand through his dark hair, leaving strands of dark, red blood in it. Bull stares at it, fascinated; meanwhile his mind is putting the final pieces of what happened together.

He remembers the jury declaring their client not guilty, who got up from his seat to shake hands with Bull, a smile on his lips that suddenly faded, his eyes fixing a point behind Bull. Marissa´s voice inside his ear asked him what was going on, that their jury´s pulses were starting to spike up. Two shots rang through the air. Then nothing. A horrible feeling builds in his gut as he puts together Benny´s bloodied face and the absence of their client and _Oh god, no!_

The man is lying motionless on the ground not far from him, Bull can see a bullet wound on the man´s bleeding forehead, a large pool of blood having already formed in front of him. He forces himself to look the other way, feeling the bile rise in his throat at the sight of glassy eyes and a grimacing face that is slowly turning paler and paler as more blood trickles onto the ground. Benny´s lips are moving but nothing, except for the sound of his own blood rushing through his ears, reaches him. The grip onto reality slowly slips out of his hands, the corner of his blurry vision start to dim down.

He´s almost relieved when the unconsciousness finally grips him. Though he´s only out for a second, at least that´s what it feels like, and then he feels his body rising, he´s hovering through the air, almost flying. The rational voice inside of him tries to tell him that it´s the paramedics, carrying him out, but he´s already losing his grip again when his mind proceeds. Then there´s a new sensation, of hands roaming his body, one of them touches his injured shoulder and he almost screams, because holy shit, the pain is only getting worse. The hand instantly let´s go and he´s hovering again. For a moment, he thinks he hears Marissa´s voice far away, her footsteps drawed nearer while she was calling his name, but then she goes silent again and her footsteps stop, then he feels nothing.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

It feels like a long time has passed before he wakes up, but eventually his eyes fly open, blinking confused to make the blur go away, the room is eerie silent, the curtains closed so that the room is bathed into darkness, except for the few blinking lights here and there. He´s not wearing his glasses, he notes. His night vision works pretty well though, so he starts to look around.

The brunette man tries to move his injured arm to search for his glasses because they must be somewhere nearby, but finds himself unable to, his shoulder won´t move. For a moment, he panics, fearing the worst, when Benny´s faint mumbling reaches his ears and he realizes the lawyer is sitting at his bedside, fast asleep and _holding his hand!_ Bull smiles gently down at the younger man, his hair raven hair has been cleaned from the blood but is still dishevelled and damp and he has to fight down the urge to trace his hands through strands of it, he´s also dressed in a new suit, which is probably a good sign since the old one was dotted with blood and it means that Benny must have gone home at some point to change his clothes.

Bull tears his gaze away and lets his eyes wander through the small hospital room to take in more of his surroundings.

Marissa is sleeping on a couch, a jacket, Chunk´s jacket, that´s way too big for her draped over her shoulders. Danny sleeps in a chair at the door, apparently having fallen asleep on her “watch” and Cable sits cross-legged on the floor next to Marissa, her eyes are fixed on the door, her head nods along to the music she´s listening to on her headphones. Bull watches her for a while, until the door opens without a sound and Chunk enters the room, holding a bag and some coffee cups in his hands.

Danny stirs but doesn´t wake up when Chunk brushes past her and sets the food onto a table. Cable gets up, her limbs crack from the long time stuck in the same position. Chunk motions her to keep quiet as to not wake the others up from their, probably, much needed rest, the young hacker nods with a bright smile and goes through the bag in search of food.

Meanwhile Chunk makes his way towards Bull. The brunette men hesitates, should he close his eyes again and act as if he was still asleep, give the team some more time to sleep in peace? But then, before he has time to decide what to do, their eyes meet and Chunks face lights up. “Hey...” Bull greets him with a cracked voice.


	2. Benny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, just a quick update. ( I wrote this chapter at the same time as number 1 but decided to wait a day or two before posting) So, here it is. Enjoy!!!

Their client is spoken free. Benny lets out a breath he wasn´t aware he was holding and gets up to congratulate the man on his victory, gathering a few folders from his seat and turning around to fetch his coat in the process. When he turns back around, something warm splatters against his face, startling him.

At first, he doesn´t understand what just happened. The man, their client, falls to the ground right in front of him and people scream in terror, some try to run for the only door, one person get´s tackled down by security guards, it´s pretty chaotic. Benny leaps to the man´s side to check for a pulse, but finds none. When he retreats his hands, they come up sticky with blood, and he is dimly aware that his face must be speckled in it too. He stares down at his hands and for once he´s left speechless, his mind can´t quiet catch up on what just happened. “Bull?” The younger man asks slowly, but gets no answer. He turns his body around with a bad feeling in his guts and the blood in his veins runs cold when he spots the brunette man lying motionless on the ground.

“Oh god!” He claps a hand against his mouth and sends a quick prayer to god that Bull is still alive when he approaches him, that he has a pulse. Indeed, when he bends down to check on him, the taller man´s eyes fly open and move around slowly. Although the blood on his shoulder, that is slowly seeping through his dark suit jacket, doesn´t look all too good.

“Bull? Are you hurt?” No reaction follows from the older man and Benny isn’t even sure if he heard him. “Can you hear me? Bull, I said can you hear me?” Finally the man´s eyes fall onto him and he opens and closes his mouth with a frown on his face. Now that he is at least aware of his presence, Benny carefully feels Bull´s body for any signs of injury. When he touches Bull´s shoulder, the older man groans in pain and turns his head away. “No, no, no.” Benny´s hands cup Bull´s face and turn him back so that he´s facing the lawyer. “Stay with me!” He commands, barely aware that his hands left bloody handprints on both sides of Bull´s cheeks.

He cradles a hand trough his own dark hair without noticing, his mind is going a million miles a minute. He needs to keep Bull conscious until the paramedics can bring him to the nearest hospital, he also needs to stop the bleeding or at least keep it to a minimum so he uses his jacket to press a hand onto the wound, the soft fabric is soon coated in blood.

Somewhere he hears faint sirens and a tiny bit of relief floods him, knowing that the paramedics were on their way that they would be here soon. “Hold on Bull, there’s an ambulance on its way.” Bull´s eyes widen and his tongue darts out to lick his lips, but no sound escapes his mouth. Something inside his eyes seems to shift, his eyes widen and then he snaps his head towards their client in horror. Benny doesn´t dare to follow Bull´s eyes, the view was already gruesome enough when he first stared at it, he doesn´t need a second glance.

Bull turns his head back to him and his face is paler then before, maybe because of the blood loss, he can´t be sure. Bull seems to slowly drift away into unconsciousness, his movements get sloppy and his eyes blink slowly. “Hold on, Bull. It´s not for long, but you need to stay awake! Please!” He pleads and his voice is high pitched in his ears, Benny is feeling helpless and unable to stop his former brother in law from fainting into unconsciousness. He grips the front of the brunette´s suit and shakes his limp body. “Goddamnit Bull, you can´t do this to us!” In his panic he hadn´t registered the two paramedics that had entered the room. One of them nudged Benny out of the way carefully before he takes the lawyers place, rummaging through a bag full of medical supplies.

“We need to get him to the hospital as soon as possible.” The other paramedic says and Benny nods. “Okay, I´m coming with him.” The paramedics share a look. “Unfortunately sir, we can´t let you do that. Only family members are allowed to travel back to the hospital with him.” Without thinking, Benny blurts out. “I´m his brother in law. I want to be there for him until my sister, his wife, arrives.” He lies, knowing that Isabella wouldn´t mind what he just said and even if she eventually found out what happened, she´d take her time to visit, probably choose the moment when everyone else was out to sneak in some flowers in and then leave again.

But the paramedic nods and lets him climb into the back of the ambulance. It´s a short drive back to the hospital, but to Benny, it feels like hours have passed.

Once they reach the hospital, Bull get´s carted away into another section of the hospital, one Benny is not allowed to follow, and so he stays behind, standing in the open E.R, feeling useless while the doors swing closed behind his friend. He sits down in an almost empty waiting room and for the first time since all of this happened, he was alone. The dark haired man inhales sharply, his hands are shaking, he notices. He puts them into a fist and squeezes, to stop the shaking, but to no use.

About half an hour passes; he sits motionless in the hospital chair, praying that everything turns out all right, that the wound isn´t deep and Bull will wake up in a few hours, being his usual cocky self. He´s so deep in his prayers, he flinches when a cold hand comes down on his shoulder. Marissa smile´s sympathetically down at him, although her eyes sparkle with worry and she takes a seat next to him. They don´t speak, and Benny is glad for that because he doesn´t trust his voice to form any actual sentences right now.

Cable and Chunk follow not soon after the blonde woman, they both look devastated, Cable´s cheeks are red with tears strains and Chunk´s eyes are red rimmed. The stylist takes one look at Benny and pulls him into a tight hug. “I´m so sorry Benny.” He whispers into the smaller man´s ear, comforting him. “Thank you, Chunk.” He chokes on his words, but Chunk get´s what he is trying to say.

Danny is the last one to arrive; she brings drinks for all of them. Benny grasps one and eagerly takes a few big gulps, expecting coffee to run down his throat, but to his own surprise, tastes tea on his tasting buds. “It´s valerian root.” Chunk states. “For our nerves.” They fall into silence again after that. Waiting for any sign of Bull´s well being.

The waiting room get´s more crowded and Benny starts to feel uncomfortable, knowing that he´s still covered in blood. A few people do give him weird looks; one woman even pulls her child closer to her body when she spots him. He sinks further into his seat; his shoulder hunched and tries to not meet anyone´s eyes, feeling miserably. He wants to get home and change his clothes, get rid of the blood, anything to make him feel more human again.

“Benny, I think it´s better if you go home.” Chunk says, as if he read the smaller man´s thoughts. “You need some new clothes and a bath. C´mon, I´ll drive you.” Marissa follows them outside, until they reached the parking lot, the sounds of her high heels echo through the wide space. “I´ll call you if anything happens.” She promises, waving after them until they’re car get´s swallowed in traffic.

Chunk drives mostly in silence, the car radio plays softly, blending into the background while Benny stares out of the window blankly. His mind is completely empty, he feels tired and just wants to finally collapse in his bed and sleep, but the worry about Bull is nagging at him, and Benny knows he won´t get any sleep before he hears news from his former brother in law.

Once they reach Benny´s house, Chunk opens the door for him and leads him up the stairs. Then the stylist bids him goodbye and heads back to his waiting car; he too promises that he would call if news reached him. Benny sighs, once the door shuts close and he is alone, and makes his way into the bathroom. He hadn´t realised it until now, but the blood feels itchy on his skin. He takes a washcloth to damp his face and clean the blood away, but one look into the mirror makes him spin around and turn the shower on in the speed of light. There is blood in his hair! He realizes in horror, _how did it get in there?_

His clothes soon fall in a pool around his body as he undresses himself hastily. He needs to get out of his clothes, they seem to suffocate him. The shower is a nice contrast, warm and comforting. He lets the water spray all the blood away and washes his hair twice, taking his time to get clean. Only when he is sure that there are no traces of blood behind does he gets out of the shower.

He pads through his apartment on bare feet, dressed only in a bathrobe and into his bedroom. His bed looks unbelievable inviting, but he can´t fall asleep. Not now. Instead, the lawyer get´s dressed in a dark suit before returning to his previous spot on his couch. Benny considers making himself something to eat, but the anxiety has stolen his appetite. He charges his half empty phone battery and then sits on his couch, waiting. His hair is falling into his eyes, but he isn´t feeling like doing his usual routine and styling it, not if there are more important things to do right now.

A message pops open on his phone´s display. It´s from Marissa. Stating that Bull has left the OR and had been carted into a room to stay there, until he woke up. Benny doesn´t hesitate a minute. He gathers his things and heads back to the hospital, rushing through the building until he reached Bull´s room. His heart races and he´s out of breath, taking a few deep breathes before he pushes the door open and enters.

The older man has his own room to himself and when Benny arrives, the whole team is gathered there; Marissa sits at Bull´s bedside, but promptly moves to make room for Benny to sit. Cable and Danny talk in hushed voices, sitting around a tiny table right at the door and Chunk just stands there, his arms crossed over his muscular chest, watching over the scene. They tell him that Bull lost quiet the amount of blood and he couldn´t do any heavy lifting for a while, once he recovered, but otherwise he would be fine.  
Benny silently thanks god for that. He intertwines his hand with Bull´s and just sits there, today´s events replay themselves in front of his eyes over and over again, but for now, he´s feeling confident, _focussing_ his attention on Bull´s sleeping form, he doesn´t even realize that his eyes have fallen tightly shut and his head sunk down onto the cushion next to Bull´s. He´s asleep in a matter of seconds.


	3. Marissa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the longer pause, I had some problem´s with my Computer but it´s all fixed now! Here´s Marissa´s chapter, featuring a small cameo of one of my friends, because she´s literally an anime parent and had five jobs in the past two years including working as a chimey sweeper so yeah!  
> Have you heard the News? Filming for Bull Season 2 starts next week, I can´t wait!
> 
> Come scream with me on Tumblr: same name as here!

Marissa has her gaze focused on the mock-jury´s heart monitors. A moment ago, everything had looked fine, they had responded positively to Benny´s closing argument and, after a short time, declared their client not guilty. Then suddenly, their heartbeats had flared up rapidly. “Bull? What´s happening? The mirror jury´s heartbeats are speeding up!” The blond woman asks confused before a loud gunshot can be heard, that echoes through the one ear that had an ear piece in it.

She flinches in pain, holding a hand against her ringing ear. _That was loud_ , she thinks, way too loud for her own likening because it could only mean one thing. “Bull? Are you okay? Answer me please!” Her voice sounds calm, showing not a single bit of fear or concern for her boss; she learned that during her time at homeland security. _Don´t panic_ , Marissa, she thinks to herself, _don´t panic as long as you have no further information’s_ , he could be fine after all.

Half a minute passes and Bull is still not answering. The ringing in her ear starts to ebb down and she can make out people shuffling in the back of the courtroom, someone is screaming for help. Footsteps draw closer and come to a halt in front of Bull´s body. “Bull? Are you hurt?”It´s Benny´s voice, thick with concern. “Bull? Can you hear me?” There´s the sound of hands roaming over clothes and then a faint groan. Marissa exhales loudly because thank god! Bull is alive. He´s hurt, she figures out, possibly shot, but alive.

“No, no, no” Benny say´s. “Stay with me!” So Bull must be drifting in and out of consciousness she figures out, _that couldn´t be a good sign_. The blond woman feels absolutely helpless about the situation. There was nothing she could do but listen. Something in the corner of her eye gains her attention and she shares a worried look with Cable, the young hacker looks equally as concerned about what was going on.

She was shifting from one leg to another, her arms crossed over her chest tightly. Next to her stood Danny with a confused expression. “What happened?” She mouths over at Marissa but the blond is unable to answer because Benny speaks again, is voice nearly cracks as he talks. “There´s an ambulance on its way.” The blond woman reacts in the speed of light, pulls the ear piece out of her ear and motions the team to come closer. “Bull is hurt, I don´t know how badly, but we need to get going. Everyone go grab your things and then let´s go!” She commands. Chunk is the first one to move, he has his coat in his hands in a matter of seconds and storms towards the elevators. “I´ll send you the hospital´s address on your way!” Cable calls after them before the elevators doors close behind them.

Chunk searches his coat pockets for his car keys. “I´ll drive.” He explains hastily and the two of them get going. “Do you think he´s going to be fine?” Chunk asks carefully once they were seated inside his car and he had started the engine. “I don´t know.” She answers truly. “But I hope so.”

They reach the hospital Cable send them to without further incidents, and while Chunk park´s his car, Marissa heads to the reception. “I´m sorry.” The tall blond girl at the reception says, her long, manicured finger´s click against the computer keyboard. “I have no further information´s about a Jason Bull. But you can wait in the foyer if you want to.” There´s a loud ping sound and the receptionist stops what she´s doing, her hands flying over the keyboard in the speed of light. “Wait!” Marissa in hails sharply. “Nope, sorry.” Marissa sighs; she thanks the young girl and heads towards the waiting room, following the sign pointing there.

Her high heels echo through the small corridor she was walking through, Marissa is in the progress of opening the waiting room door, when the handle is suddenly yanked out of her hands and the door fly´s open. A group of paramedics hurry past her with a person on a stretcher. “Bull!” The blond woman gasps and makes a b-line towards the stretcher. “I´m sorry, you can´t go to him, we have to get him to the OR.” A nurse explains, gently nudging Marissa in the opposite direction. The nurse quickly escorts her into the next room and to her own surprise; Benny is already sitting there, looking worse for the wear. His face is speckled with blood, it´s in his hair too caking strands of his dark hair together; the people around them give him weird looks. The lawyer stares into the distance unaware of his surroundings and doesn´t notice her at first, until she lightly taps a hand on his shoulder. Marissa doesn´t say a word, for once, she doesn´t know what to say to the raven haired man to make him feel better.  
The team arrives not long after, Danny brings tea for everyone and then they wait. Marissa busies herself with flipping through pages of some hospital magazine´s but her brain can´t focus on the words that are written down.

“Benny, I think it´s better if you go home” Chunk say´s suddenly breaking the uncomfortable silence. “You need some new clothes and a bath. C´mon, I´ll drive you.” The blond woman looks up to where Chunk guides Benny out of the room. She follows them out of the building, promising to keep them updated if anything happens. Chunk nods and gives her a small, sympathetically smile before their car pulls out onto the street and disappears behind a corner.

To her own surprise, when she re-enters the waiting room, a nurse is in the process of talking to Cable and Danny. “-so we decided it was for the best to move him somewhere more private.” She catches the last bits of what the nurse says. “Would you like to see him?” The three women nod and not soon after, find themselves in a private room, four floors higher, it´s eerie silent in the room with just the four of them, sitting around and waiting. Cable informs Marissa about Bull´s current status in a hushed voice. That he lost a lot of blood, but is stabile and that he was expected to do a full recovery, once he was awake.

The room was pretty big, even with four person´s in it. Cable and Danny both retreat into a corner, talking quietly to each other, while Marissa stay´s at Bull´s side. She brushes a few strands of his disheveled, brunette hair out of his eyes, smiling sadly. “Please wake up soon, the team needs you...”

The later it gets, the chillier the room becomes. Marissa curses herself for forgetting to bring her coat. She can feel goosebumps spreading on her arms, a shiver running down her back. There was no working clock on the wall and she soon looses track of the time.

The door opens and Benny enters, dressed in a set of new clothes, breathing heavily. The blond woman instantly get´s up from her previous place on Bull´s side to make room for Benny. The lawyer sits down in her previous spot and intertwines his and Bull´s hands. Marissa could feel her stomach churning with hunger, and she realized that the last time she ate was a few hours before the trial so she probably should get herself something to eat, but instead, she sits down onto the plush sofa putting her face into her hands. She felt utterly drained and didn´t even registered Chunk, who had entered the room, unnoticed some time ago, lending her his way too big jacket. “Get some sleep Marissa.” Chunk whispers. “I´m keeping an eye on him.” She nods her head unconsciously. “Thanks Chunk.”

The sofa is small, but it works just fine for her. It didn´t took her long before exhaustion overcame her.


	4. Chunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A late update again, sorry! I promise that the next chapters will come sooner, since I´ll have a day off School wednesday. (Also summer vacation starts this friday so there will be a lot of free time in the next few weeks. Thanks to everyone who commented here and on Tumblr, you guy´s are truely the best and I love every single one of you <3
> 
> Come scream about Bull with me on Tumblr; same username as here.

“No!” There´s a loud rumbling noise. Chunk curses under his breath at the sight and practically jumps to the ground, trying his best to move under the small table in front of him. It´s a complete mess, there was no way he was going to get out easy on this. Suddenly more noises come from above his head, fuck, he hadn´t noticed the second one falling to the ground just out of his reach. “Stop!” He tries, knowing that it´s absolutely useless. The shirt buttons scatter through his small “office”, rolling under the couch and coffee table. He grabs two fists full of buttons and returns from under the table, instantly, his eyes landed on Marissa who is standing outside of his room, in front of the computer screens they used to keep an eye on the mirror jury. The blond woman is clutching a hand against her ear, looking clearly in pain. _Something isn´t right_ , he thinks with a stifling feeling in his gut. He forgets the buttons that are still all over the floor and hurried into the main room where the rest of the team is already gathered around.  
“What happened?” He mouths towards Danny, who´s the only person besides him, that doesn´t have an ear piece in her ear. “I don´t know either.” She mouths back at him. This goes on for a minute or so, until Marissa waves them closer to her. “Bull is hurt, I don´t know how badly, but we need to get going. Everyone go grab your things and then let´s go!” She commands, seeming perfectly calm despite their current situation. Chunk moves the fastest, grabs his coat from where it lays on the couch in his room, and then dashes towards the elevators, punching the buttons with such a force he´s afraid he might break them. His ear´s turned deaf for the world around him.

_Bull is hurt! He might be on the verge of death!_ Chunk thought gloomy and he has to suppress a desperate sob at the memory of his boss this morning;

_“Good morning Chunk!” Bull greets the former athlete with a brilliant smile. “Morning Bull!” He raises one eyebrow. “Expecting to have a good day?” Chunk asks slightly confused. “Of course. Why shouldn´t I? Today is going to be great!” He explains before the brunette disappears with Benny on his heels.-_

The sudden `ding` of the opening elevator startles him out of his thoughts. “I´ll drive.” He explains to Marissa who nods thankfully. Just this once, traffic was actually okay and they soon reach the hospital Cable has sent them to. The stylist let´s Marissa out at the main entrance before turning to drive back into the big parking lot he had seen a minute ago. It surprisingly doesn´t take him long to find a parking spot, but he didn´t dared to get out of the car. Not yet.

_What if they came too late? What if Bull had passed away already and they´d bring the team down into the morgue to say goodbye?_ He couldn´t do this! Not so soon after Nella! Before he realises, the stylist is panting, something wet running down his cheeks. He was crying, possibly at the verge of a panic attack. _Relax!_ He could swear it was Bull´s voice he heard in his head. _You need to breath, Chunk. Breathe!_

He does as he is told, calming himself down until his heart stops pounding in his ribcage and the tears start to dry. He needs to remember what is important right now. First, his teammates, who were waiting for him in the hospital, then there was Bull, and no matter how good or bad his current state was, Chunk needed to get going, he needed to be there for his friends.

The former athlete swings the door open and starts walking into the hospital. He only falters once, right in front of the entrance, before pushing his body to go further. When Chunk reached the waiting room, he looks around in the relative empty space, searching for his friends. Marissa and Benny sit at the far back of the room, looking lost. Marissa spots him first and waves, signing him to come closer. He does as he is told, but stops dead in his tracks once he´s close enough to have a glance at Benny.

He takes one look at the smaller man and freezes. There´s blood in Benny´s face and hair, _please don´t let it be Bull´s blood_ , he thinks anxiously when he sees it. Benny looks pretty out of it, and he´s been through a lot this day, so Chunk pulls him into a tight hug, ignoring the blood on his friends face, in order to make him feel comforted, to show him that it was okay, he didn´t needed to hold his feelings back, the team, his friends were there and they wanted to make sure he was just as fine as Bull would be. “I´m so sorry Benny.” He whispers into the smaller man´s ear, just loud enough for Benny to hear, feeling the lawyer relax slightly into his touch. “Thank you, Chunk.” He presses out but his voice sounds weary and rough, and it nearly breaks Chunk´s heart to hear Benny in so much distress.

He pads the lawyer´s shoulders once more before they pull apart and sit down, Chunk was so focused on Benny, he hadn´t even registered Danny entering the waiting room with five cups in her hands. “Here, could you hand one over to Benny please?” The former FBI agent asks while handing him two cups. Chunk nods and does as he is told; Benny took the hot beverage and eagerly brought the lid towards his mouth. His face twists in confusion. “It´s valerian root.” Chunk explains, after opening the lid of his own cup to smell what was inside. “For our nerves.” He leaves out the part about it being used to reduce anxiety and as a natural sleep aid. There´s not much for them to do, as long as no nurse came rushing into the room, searching for Bull´s relatives, they were sentenced to wait. Marissa is having a look trough the old hospital magazines, while Cable busies herself with her phone, by the sounds of it, she played a game. The former athlete thinks about doing the same, after all distraction would be more than welcome, he thinks and pulls out his phone to have a quick look at his Instagram page, when something in the corner of his eye catches his attention.

Benny is visibly shrinking in his chair, making the lawyer look at least ten centimetres smaller then he was. He looks more like a child to Chunk, alone, in distress and probably still in shock. Chunk puts his phone away and gets up, to cross the small distance between them. “Benny, I think it´s better if you go home. You need some new clothes and a bath. C´mon, I´ll drive you.” He insists, gently ushering the smaller man out of the building, Marissa by his side, they took their time to make sure Benny was fine with the sudden change of his surrounding, but the lawyer, of course, was tough and didn´t showed any signs of discomfort to his friends. The reach the car, once Chunk found it in the mass of other dark SUV´s standing in the parking lot and the two men get in the car and fastening their seatbelt while Marissa knocks on the side window. “I promise to call if anything happens.” She tells the former athlete trough the window. “Okay Marissa, please keep an eye on the others.” She manages a small smile as a response. “I will.”  
Evening was starting to come over the city, and a light spray rain had set in, raindrops splashed against the window shield while the car made its way through the city. Chunk hums along to the low music playing in his radio, Benny didn´t minded, or at least he didn´t said a thing. He just sat there, unmoving and stared out of the window. The streetlights reflecting in his brown eyes.

Chunk pulls up to Benny´s apartment and opens the door for the smaller man to get out, he says his goodbye´s when they reach the lawyers front door before returning to his car and starting the engine again. Just then, a text appears on his phone, it is from Marissa, telling him that they had moved Bull into a private room and were waiting for him to wake up. Chunk lets out a shaky breath and presses a hand to his heart; he could feel how fast it was beating in his ribcage. _He was fine_. Was all he could think, the words echo through his mind over and over again.

The room is pretty much silent when he arrives. Bull is lying in a bed, unconscious, with a few tubes attached to his body. Marissa sits next to him, occasionally stroking strands of his brown hair out of his face while muttering to herself. Danny and Cable sit opposite each other and play games on Cable´s phone; at least the young hacker does, while Danny tries her best to look interested in the current game.

He paces the room, feeling restless until he knows for sure that Bull was going to be okay. Chunk could see the sun set from his position that was the only indicator of how late it was, since the clock that was hanging above the door didn´t worked. He waits until Benny arrives before excusing himself out of the room. He needed to move his legs. At least for a bit, or he was going to get crazy.

The air is chilly when he walks down the street; a steady reminder that he gave his jacket to Marissa a while ago, the next Starbucks was just around the corner and, despite the late hour, still open. He places his order and sits down in a comfortable plush chair, waiting for his food and drinks to arrive. The stylist finally found the time to check his Instagram and Twitter feeds. Although not for long. It seemed like seconds had passed until his name was called and a big brown bag was placed in his hand along with his drinks.

He takes his time on the way back, knowing that the team must be pretty groggy after the day they just had. He isn´t surprised that, when he arrives, everyone except for Cable seems to be asleep.

The young hacker comes over to him and goes through the food almost without a noise. Chunk signs her to keep silent and she nods while the stylist almost tip toes around the room, making sure that everyone was doing fine. He stops once he reached Bull´s seemingly sleeping form. Adrenaline suddenly shoots trough his body and he inhales sharply at the sight of another pair of eyes that stare up at him.

“Hey...” Bull greets with a cracked voice. And that´s when Chunk can´t keep himself from saying _“Oh thank god!”_ out loudly.


	5. Danny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here´s the next chapter, just as promised! Again, thanks for all the lovely comments here and on Tumblr, you guys are the best and you´re comments make my days so much better!!!

“What happened?” Chunk mouths at her from across the room, where he just exited “his” room. Danny shrugs her shoulders helplessly. “I don´t know either.” She replies honestly, and it´s true because when she had turned around from the stack of files she had just looked trough, both Marissa and Cable seemed to be glued to the computer screens, both woman looked pale, Marissa´s mouth hung slightly open and Cable was frozen in place.

Chunk shakes his head slightly in confusion and continues to stare at Marissa, expecting to hear an explanation. She feels him. It was hard knowing that something happened but not to know what exactly had happened. _Did they lose the case? But how? All the preparation, the long hours in mock court, what could they probably have missed?_

“Okay team!” Marissa finally speaks up, waving them closer to herself. “Bull is hurt. I don´t know how bad, but we need to get going. Everyone grab you´re things and then let´s go.” She explains, sounding perfectly calm and Danny was admiring her for that. Before she could react, Chunk moved, coat in his hands, he exited the room with Marissa on his heels. At first, Danny wants to follow, then, when she turns round to grab her bag, she spots Cable looking lost.

“I-I can´t- Somebody has to coordinate everything.” She stammers, clearly searching for the right words. “I need to find out which hospital Bull is brought to.” Danny nods in understanding. “Of course, I´m gonna stay here and help you with that.” The former FBI agent goes to work, both keeping track of ambulances in the city. They work almost in silence. Cable´s skilled hands fly over the keyboard. “Got it.” She breathes out and get´s out of her chair.

“Cable, wait!” Danny grabs her wrists. “I don´t want you to ride the subway like this. Please let me drive us to the hospital in my car.” She requests, worried for her friend. Danny could feel her nervousness all the way down until they sat besides each other in Danny´s car. “Everything is going to be okay.” She promises the hacker. Out of the corner of her eyes, she can see Cable rubbing her palms over her eyes. “Do you really think so?” She sniffs and Danny has to take her time answering. Eventually, the words fall from her lips, although not easily. “Yes, I do.”

They entered the hospital together, but split up once they reached the waiting room. Cable went in, searching for Marissa and the other members of their team, while Danny heads for the cafeteria, to order five cups of tea for them. She picks a tea she forgets the name of. Chunk once told her about it, she remembers faintly. About it ´s stress relieving nature and she takes it, knowing that it´s exactly what they were going to need right now.

Danny was lucky for her time with the FBI, thanks to that, the sight of a bloodied Benny doesn´t make her freeze in fear. _It´s okay_ , she tells herself, _it could be someone else’s blood_. Everyone gladly takes the steaming hot cups from her hands, to her own surprise, Chunk was right about it being used to calm people, because she can feel herself becoming more relaxed. There´s not much for them to do, besides reading old magazines or checking ones phones, the former FBI agent crosses her arms over her chest and leans back in her chair. She undoes her ponytail, freeing her curly hair to let it flow around her, almost like a halo. It´s better like this; at least it would prevent her from getting a headache over the day.

“Benny, I think it´s better if you go home. You need some new clothes and a bath. C´mon, I´ll drive you.” Chunk announces, getting out of his chair, while pulling Benny with him. Danny waves after them, doubting that Benny even noticed. The lawyer had seemed pretty out of it. Marissa follows them outside, leaving Cable and her alone once again. The young hacker is fixated on her phones screen, tipping away something.

“Jason Bull?! Are there any relatives for a Jason Bull?!” a nurse had entered the room unnoticed. “Yes! Us!” Danny yells, throwing her hand up in the air. The nurse walks over, looking slightly sceptical. “You´re his family?” She asks again. Danny answered without further thinking. “Yes.” She and Cable share a look. “We´re his family.” Danny repeats in a firm voice. The nurse nods, satisfied with their answer, or maybe she was just busy and somehow glad she could hand this case into their hands.

“He had surgery for about one and a half hour. The shot he suffered was a solid shot, right through his shoulder, in and out again, it was easy to clean the wound and patch him up. But he lost quiet the amount of blood and was in shock, so we decided it was for the best to move him somewhere more private.” Behind them someone makes a surprised sound. It´s Marissa, having just returned from the parking lot. “Would you like to see him?” The nurse asks to which they all respond with a nod, too nervous to use any words.

Soon, they find themselves in a private room, Bull lying in a hospital bed, still unconscious. Marissa goes to sit with him, gently brushing a hand trough his hair from time to time as a form of comfort. Danny has nothing to do, so Cable talks her into playing some games on her phone. She listens half hearted as the young hacker explains the story and game play. The former FBI agent tries her best, but her mind couldn´t focus on the game.

She didn´t notice Chunk entering the room. He stands near Bull´s bed, and shifts his weight from one leg to another, unsure of what to do. That is until Benny arrives. The lawyer has changed into a fresh suit and his hair is still damp from the shower he took. Marissa get´s up from her seat, she nods towards Benny as he sits down and takes Bull´s hand into his own. “Guy´s, I´m starving. Anyone else?” Chunk asks no one in particular. “Me!” Cable and Danny shout in unison. The former athlete chuckles. “Okay, guess I´m responsible for bringing some food then.”

The girls snicker and continue their game for a bit, until Danny yawns tiredly. _Damn, Chunk´s magic sleeping tea_. She thinks, smiling half hearted at the thought. Cable noticed her sudden lack of interest. “It´s okay if you don´t want to play any more games. I can just listen to music.” The hacker doesn´t seem all too bothered and so Danny let´s her continue.

She tries her best to stay awake, wanting to be there when Bull finally woke up, but sooner or later, her eyes start to feel heavy. She fights against it, not realizing that she fell asleep some time ago. Her sleep is dreamless and she can feel her neck hurting from the weird position, but overall, it´s not the worst she ever slept. Until a high pitched scream startled her awake.


	6. Cable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took a bit longer to wirte this, but here is the last (Flashback) chapter. Yes! I can´t wait for you all to read the final chapter.
> 
> Anyway, this is the song I imagine Cable is listening to. Sorry, I don´t make the rules. (Btw it´s not what I´m usually listening to, but these girls are seriously talented and you should check them out.) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WIKqgE4BwAY

A loud gunshot ripples through the room, Cable flinches with a sound of pain that she couldn´t stop from escaping of her mouth. Her ear hurts and rings, really badly, and from the way Marissa looked so was hers. The young hacker wants to ask what just happened, but before she can even open her mouth, there are new noises coming through the ear piece. People shuffle around, somebody screams for help and then there´s Benny´s familiar voice, asking if Bull was hurt.  
The words give Cable an anxious feeling. She tries to keep up with the situation but it´s ´nearly overwhelming. _Bull was hurt? Why? And how badly?_

The whole room has fallen into a dead silence, dozens of heads turned towards her and Marissa, including Danny´s, the former FBI agent stood next to her all of suddenly, looking perplex. “Cable, what´s going on?” She asks when their gazes meet and Cable wants to answer her, she really does, but the words seem stuck in her throat and so she turns back towards the computer screen and tries to ignore Danny´s question, feeling miserable about it.

“There´s an ambulance on its way.” Benny says over the ear piece and in the next moment, Marissa speaks up, waving all of them closer to her. Cable pulls her ear piece out and walks over; she can already imagine what the older woman is going to say. “Bull is hurt, I don´t know how badly, but we need to get going. Everyone go grab your things and then let´s go!”

Cable still hesitates to follow the others as they made their way towards the elevator. A thought crosses her mind that makes her turn around and run back towards her computer. “I´ll send you the hospital´s address on your way.” She calls after Marissa, who nods and gives her a sympathetically smile, right before the elevator door closes. Danny, who surprisingly was also still in the room, joined her, for which the young hacker was grateful for. She really wouldn´t want to be left alone right now.  
It didn´t took her long to find the hospital´s address and send it to Marissa. “Got it.” She thought and based on Danny´s reaction, she actually said it out loud. She then moves to walk towards the elevators, but is stopped by Danny, who quickly grabs her hand. “Cable, wait! I don´t want you to ride the subway like this. Please let me drive us to the hospital in my car.” The former FBI agent insists and Cable has no other option than following her to her car, she´s nervous, debating whether or not to go to the hospital, afraid of what they might find there.

It´s only then, when she is seated inside Danny´s car and they´re in their way that the whole situation seeps through to her. _Bull could already be dead_. She thinks and the thought brings tears to her eyes. She hastily rubs them away with her hand, sniffling loudly. “Everything is going to be okay.” Danny tells her, trying to sound confident, but Cable can see that the former FBI agent isn´t convinced herself. “Do you really think so?” The hacker asks, not really believing her friends words.  
Danny doesn´t immediately responds, seconds pass before she speaks up again, but this time, she sounds fully convinced. “Yes, I do.”

Once inside the hospital, the two women split up, and while Danny goes to grab them something to drink, Cable goes to sit with the rest of the team, she tries her best not to stare at Benny´s face, which is speckled in blood. They don´t talk, nobody dares to say a word. The silence that follows makes Cable uncomfortable, so she takes out her phone to distract herself. At first she goes through her social media´s, and when she´s done the only thing that comes to her mind is the new game she downloaded a few days ago and hadn´t really got the time to play. It keeps her mind focussed, in fact, she is so caught up she didn´t notices Chunk and Benny leaving, or the nurse entering the waiting room until Danny suddenly raises her hand and yells “Yes! Us!” and Cable has just enough time to put her phone away before the nurse reaches them and ask if they were Bull´s family.

Danny gives her a look that say´s I’ve got this` and so Cable only nods slightly. It wasn´t like the two hadn´t already smuggled themselves into a hospital once, even if the nurse wouldn´t let them through to Bull, they´d find a way. Luckily, there was no need for any kinds of undercover missions, since the nurse gave her okay and then proceeded to tell them what happened to their boss. “He had surgery for about one and a half hour. The shot he suffered was a solid shot, right through his shoulder, in and out again. But he lost quiet some blood and was in shock, so we decided it was for the best to move him somewhere more private. Would you like to see him?” The nurse asks and Cable nods again before following her along.  
Her heart was hammering in her chest, the fact that Bull was fine, or would be fine, was all that mattered right now.

The three women followed the nurse into a relatively big hospital room; Marissa instantly took the seat next to Bull´s sleeping body while Cable and Danny decided to sit opposite each other at the small table right in front of the door. They talked in a low voice. Danny made small talk, probably to distract both of them and at some point Cable decides to explain the game she was previously playing on her phone to the former FBI agent. Danny listens half hearted, but her mind seems far off. “Guy´s, I´m starving. Anyone else?” Chunk asks into the room and both she and Danny answer “Me!” In unison. Because it’s true, she could feel how empty her stomach was. Chunk leaves the room and the girls continue their game, until Cable notices Danny hiding a yawn behind her hand and tells her that it was okay if she didn´t wanted to continue the game.

Instead, Cable gets comfortable on the floor, her back leaning against the couch Marissa was sleeping on, and listens to music. She nods along to the music for some time, while the rest of the team seems to be asleep. That is until Chunk re-enters the room with a brown plastic bag and Cable gets up to go through the bag. There´s a lot of food in there and she could feel her mouth watering at the sight, but she stops herself from doing so and turns around to ask Chunk if he wants something too, only to the see the older man standing right in front of Bull´s sleeping form, only that he isn´t asleep anymore.

His blue eyes are fixated on Chunk as he opens his mouth to say something. Cable yanks the headphones from her ear and yells “Oh my god!” in a high pitched voice, before she realizes it, waking both Danny and Marissa in the process.


	7. One month later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnd we´re done! I have to say, the final chapter is a bit short, because there´s not much to say. I leave a few questions unanswered, because I have one or two short stories planned to play in this Verse. (You´ll have to wait a few weeks tho because I´m leaving for vacation next week.)
> 
> Thanks to all the nice Feedback I got, especially to my dear Anon on Tumblr who kept me focused (pun indeed) on this Story. It means the world to me to hear that I manage to actually write These characters IN character.  
> If you want to, you can always come and talk to me about Bull on Tumblr, same username as here ;)

_One month later..._

“Ouch!”

“Ops, sorry Bull!” Cable apologized to her boss. It´s been a month since their boss had been shot during one of their trials and today was the first time Bull was allowed to work again. He had already been there when Cable and Danny arrived this morning, sitting on Chunk´s couch and starring longingly out towards his baseball bat and, of course, his guitars. _No heavy lifting, no sport, the doctor who treated Bull had explained towards his team the day he left the hospital, they had all nodded along to the words he said and promised to keep an eye on their boss. Otherwise he might pull his stitches_. And so, the women had joined him in the room, waiting for their teammates to arrive eventually.

Bull pulls a face of discomfort, shifts and then holds up a wine coloured button. “What is-“

“Oh, I got this!” Chunk quickly grabs it out of his hands and disposes it in a drawer, muttering something under his breath. “Please don´t ask.” The stylist says to no one in particular before the team could even open their mouths. The atmosphere was rather relaxed, with Marissa and Cable sitting on either side of Bull, sandwiching the brunette man in their middle, laughing over the brunette´s jokes. While Danny sat in a chair and was watching them with a faint smile on her lips. Chunk was standing in the middle of the room, his strong arms crossed over his chest. The only one who had jet to enter the room was Benny, who had called earlier and told them he was stuck in traffic this morning, which seemed highly unlikely for him, Bull had commented with a frown.

“It´s been so boring without you!” Cable explains, pouting her lips slightly. “Thanks Cable, I appreciate that.” The brunette thanks the younger woman, then he sighs dramatically. “Sometimes I feel like a mother-duck looking after it´s ducklings when you all show so much affection and follow me around wherever I go.” Cable awes and moves to pad his shoulder which causes their boss to flinch. “Ouch, ´m still hurt, Cable.” He reminds her gently. Out of the corner of his eye, Bull can see a sudden movement and then Benny comes rushing into the room, breathing heavy as if he´d been running. “Sorry, traffic was a bitch today.” He pants before fixing his posture.

The lawyer looks between all of them, his hands flex into fists unsure. “So” He starts slowly, searching for the right words. “You really want to take on a new case.” It didn´t sounded like a question, but still nobody dares to say something and instead they all turn their heads towards Bull in anticipation, waiting for their boss to answer the question all of them had been asking themselves over the past month.

“Yes, I do.” Chunk audible exhales and relaxes his posture, leans himself against a chair. “After all, I don´t really have another option, have I? And we really do need a new case to get our minds focused onto something new.” Bull say´s after a longer pause in which he and Benny share a look. Brown eyes meet blue ones and time seems to stand still. Then Benny nods thoughtfully. “Alright Boss, count me in.” Benny says and then looks to the ground; luckily Bull was the only one who catched the smaller man´s faint blush on his cheeks. But the team did notice the way their boss stared at the lawyer, his mouth slightly open, his tongue darted out to lick his lips slightly and his eyes sparkling with emotion. Both Cable and Danny laugh and cheer at them, while Chunk just raises an eyebrow, in disbelieve.

“Okay, yeah, everyone had their fun? Good, then let´s get back to work team.” Bull interrupted them using his `bossy` voice. He motions the team to get up before leaving the room, brushing past Benny on his way out. Their hands meet for only a millisecond, before the skin-on-skin contact is gone and Bull made his way towards their computers. “Marissa? Would you please?”

“Oh! Of course Bull.” The blond woman answers and starts to show multiple pictures of a woman´s social media feed. Chunk was only half listening to what she said. _Like a phoenix from the ashes_. He thinks poetically and smiles to himself. “What are you smiling over?” Danny coos, bumping the stylists shoulder playfully. “Nothing. `M just happy that Bull is back.” He tells her before turning his attention back towards Marissa. “Indeed. He is.” Danny adds softly.

Neither of them had noticed Bull watching them with a smile on his lips. The brunette man could feel his ribcage swell with pride over his team. All of them had worked through this their own way, he could see, on the dark circles around Benny´s eyes, or the way Cable seemed to be more clingy towards him, that they were still far from being okay. But they would be, eventually.

_FIN_


End file.
